Technical Field
This disclosure pertains to detection systems, and particularly to systems that are used to detect environmental conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Environmental condition detection systems are used to detect environmental conditions that may be dangerous to living beings or equipment. For example, portable gas detectors are used as personal safety tools to detect the lack of certain gases such as oxygen, or to detect the presence of certain dangerous gases, such as combustible or toxic gases. Gas detectors may be used for spot testing of leaks or for use in confined spaces and for other portable/personal use in hazardous environments. Portable gas detectors may be configured, for example, as a hand-held, clip-on, or wearable devices and include all types of single-gas and multi-gas detectors.
In a confined space, working conditions are typically difficult and dangerous. Portable gas detectors help ensure that the user is alerted to unsafe conditions of gas levels. In confined space situations, regulations typically require an attendant to be stationed outside the confined space area for safety reasons. In case of an emergency situation, the attendant is expected notify emergency services and a supervisor.
In some situations, including personal use situations where the detector is carried by a person during normal work as a safety measure, there may be no “attendant” nearby. The user of the detector may be alone and walk into a hazardous environment, such as a toxic gas cloud, potentially resulting in a fatality even with the detector sounding an alert.
In these situations, other individuals in the vicinity of the detector may not immediately be made aware of an alert generated by the detector. In confined space situations, the onus is on the attendant to notify others of hazardous situations, including emergency services personnel and the operations team. If the attendant is disabled for some reason, such disability further limits how quickly and widely the safety alert information reaches the necessary personnel.
The present disclosure provides solutions to deficiencies and drawbacks in current environmental condition detection systems.